


What a Match

by StiffyK



Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StiffyK/pseuds/StiffyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new country, a new school, and a new load of mess for Tao to get wrapped up in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tao wasn’t someone who got nervous easily. He was usually able to keep a calm head during most situations but moving away from home could be unsettling to anyone. His father had found a better business opportunity in South Korea and packed them up in the blink of an eye. His mother hadn’t even had time to complain about the sudden decision. It had taken little under a week to sell their home, a small three bedroom house, and get shipped to Seoul. And a week after that Tao was enrolled in a new high school and dropped off at the gates with a smile and pat on the back from his father. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to ground himself before walking through the gates and heading for the main office. It was the middle of the school year, everyone returning from their winter breaks and Tao could feel the stares on his back as he walked. The whispers were obvious, girls giggling and ducking their heads by their lockers as guys sized him up to figure out if he was worth talking to or not.

The office wasn’t hard to find and his new homeroom teacher was still collecting his new class roll sheet. It wasn’t as scary walking behind a teacher and Tao was able to hide in the tall man’s shadow and avoid making eye contact with anyone. He could hear him vaguely talking about some other Chinese students who might be able to help Tao adjust. A certain Kris Wu, who was vice president of the student council, but Tao doubted he’d ever seek out whoever that was. He just wanted to adjust to this new place before he tried making friendships.

“You’ll like it here. It’s a good school and most of the kids hardly get into trouble.” The teacher beamed at Tao before opening the door towards the classroom. Tao squared his shoulders and followed in after him, looking around as all eyes turned to stare into him. The teacher, Mr. Jung or something, tapped a ruler against his podium. “Alright everyone! Listen up.” The teacher waved Tao forward to make his introduction and it took a second longer than necessary for him to speak out in his heavily accented Korean.

“Hello. I’m Huang Tao, please take good care of me.” He bowed his head, hearing a few snickers and giggles from various places around the class. The teacher tapped his ruler again and motioned Tao towards the empty desk towards the back. He was glad to be there, sinking down into his chair and listening as the teacher started calling out the roll. Tao managed to find a spot on the wall to stare at as he waited for class to begin until he heard a voice to his left as the teacher called out another name.

“Kim Jongin.”

“Here.”

Tao glanced at the boy, the deep voice surprising him slightly. There was a bored expression on his face as his dark eyes slowly turned to look back. Tao felt a sudden pause in his heartbeat, his breathing catching in his throat as he found himself too entranced in the stare to pull himself to look away. Jongin slowly raised a questioning eyebrow before turning to stare out the window again. Tao wasn’t exactly sure what that was but it had felt like the air was suddenly alive, an electric current running through and causing the hair on the nape of his neck to stand.

“…and we’ll be starting class now. Turn your textbooks to page 68.”

Tao managed to zone back in but could hardly concentrate on the words swimming in front of his eyes. He was much better at reading Korean than speaking it but it was all gibberish to him now, his mind focused on the boy sitting next to him who had only changed his position to open his book before staring back out at the morning sky. It continued on like this, Tao sneaking glances over towards Jongin from to time to time to see if he found anything else as interesting as the fluffy clouds passing along the sky. Finally the teacher was interrupted when the bell rang for lunch.

It was the first time Jongin moved, gathering his unused notebook and shoving it into his backpack. Tao scrambled a bit, the sudden urge to talk to him putting him into overdrive but Jongin was faster and already out the door. Tao frowned softly and decided that lunch would be a good chance to catch him.

Or not.

Tao looked around and couldn’t see Jongin anywhere. One of the office workers, another foreigner like him, had popped up and it was nice to speak in his mother tongue for a while. The junior was nice and was adamant about Tao remembering his name and coming to him if he had any questions or things of that nature. Sadly, he had to go back to the main office and Tao was left alone to finish his lunch before he stood up to explore the school some before he had to return to his game of trying not to be obvious about staring at the guy next to him.

His searching led him towards an open excess door for the roof. He used to hide there at his old school and wondered if this would be a sort of escape for him here as well. The door to the roof was open and he pushed it out, looking around and stretching his arms as he walked a few steps.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Tao whirled around at the voice, looking over to a small group of guys smoking and doing other things they probably shouldn’t. Tao’s eyes widened slightly when he saw Jongin’s head poke out from around a really tall guy and had to hold in the sigh of relief when he heard him talk.

“He’s in my homeroom. The new kid or whatever.” Tao feebly lifted a hand and gave a small wave as a redheaded guy walked up and got in his face. He could tell he was also Chinese but there was no kindness in his eyes. He saw Jongin take a drag from a cigarette before handing it off towards another red…well purple headed guy and walk over. “What are you doing up here anyway?”

Tao watched as the red headed one wrapped an arm almost possessively around Jongin’s shoulder. There was a slight stiffness from the touch but no other outwards appearance that Jongin didn’t want the touch. Tao licked his lips slowly to find his voice and come up with a reason that wouldn’t get him jumped or whatever was going to happen. He was never good with being put on the spot.

“I was just looking around and wanted to see if the door to the roof was open…and it was.” Tao cast his eyes downwards, the red headed male laughing and shaking his head. Tao looked up slightly, watching Jongin’s eyes soften for a moment before they glazed back over. Maybe he had just imagined it.

“Well now you know you can leave.”

“Lu Han. Stop.” Jongin finally shook the arm off his shoulder and walked forward, spinning Tao around and guiding him back towards the roof access. “He’s right though. You shouldn’t be up here.” Tao glanced over his shoulder slightly before looking over at Jongin. He smelled…nice. A mix of cologne, cigarette smoke, and something else. An almost earthy smell. There wasn’t much time for him to figure it out as Jongin gave him a small shove into the door. “Stay away from Lu Han. He’s nothing but trouble for someone like you.”

Tao opened his mouth, wanting to say that he could handle himself but Jongin was already closing the door and Tao was left to head back downstairs and find someplace else to spend the rest of his lunch break. He could hear the muffled argument of someone, probably Jongin and Lu Han, but it had been made pretty obvious that anything up on that roof was none of his business and he shouldn’t concern himself with it.

And yet still this only made thoughts of Jongin bounce around his head even more. He tried speaking to the other when he arrived in class but Tao could see it was going to be more hours of silence. He noticed the slightly abused look of Jongin’s lips and how he worked extra hard to avoid the other’s eyes. Tao sighed and looked out towards the door and saw Lu Han looking inside, a satisfied smirk on his face before he walked off.

No, nothing on that roof was Tao’s business at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new country, a new school, and a new load of mess for Tao to get wrapped up in.

The days stretched on into weeks and Tao found himself becoming more comfortable in Korea. The office assistant proved to be a good companion at times when he wasn’t running errands or helping in the school infirmary. Honestly, Tao couldn’t understand how Yixing, or Lay whatever he liked to be called, could do all that and still stay on top of his school work and run track. Still, Tao found his gaze lingering more and more on the dark haired boy who sat next to him.

Getting a moment alone to talk proved harder than he first expected. During class, Jongin’s eyes stayed focused outside. Whether it was rain clouds or the fluffy white ones he seemed to prefer, Jongin was always zoned out during class and once the bell rung, he was out the door and probably up on the roof. With Lu Han.

Just the thought of the smirking boy, brought a bad taste to Tao’s mouth as he sighed as the bell rang to signal lunch once again. He gathered his things and looked next to him to see Jongin still resting on his desk. He paused for a moment and wondered if this was his golden chance. He reached a hand out slowly, giving his shoulder a soft shake. “Uhm…are you awake?”

A soft noise of complaint rose from the boy and Tao realized he must have fallen asleep. He sat up slowly, opening an eye to look over at Tao as he stretched and yawned. He rubbed his face, looking around the room before placing both eyes on the transfer student. Then the most beautiful smile passed over his face and Tao felt his stomach do a triple back flip and his heart skip a beat. He was sure that was dangerous but found himself sitting back down when Jongin made no move to get up himself.

“Aren’t you going to eat lunch?” Tao wasn’t sure why his voice sounded so quiet but Jongin was still smiling at him and gave a small shake his head.

“Didn’t bring one. Forgot it.” Jongin shrugged as he closed his notebook and placed his things into his bag. Tao felt like the heavens were shining on him as he took out his own lunch box and reached inside to hold out an extra sandwich. Jongin’s eyebrow raised in surprise as Tao gave a small shrug and mumbled about his mother wanting to make sure he wasn’t hungry during his classes. That made Jongin laugh, a sound that rivaled the angels singing as he unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite out of it.

Tao took out his own sandwich and soon the two started to talk about typical boy things. From sports to the latest video game, Tao did everything he could to keep Jongin engaged in the conversation. It was the most he’d ever heard out of the other and his voice was slightly rough from sleep. The China boy never expected to learn so much about him in one sitting. Jongin was on the soccer team and played goalie position. He was really into dancing and wasn’t as much of a slacker as Tao had suspected. He kept moderately decent grades, though they were generally just high enough to stay on the soccer team. He had two older brothers, both Kim Jongsomethings that went to the school as well. The eldest was a senior and the other a junior but apparently Jongin was taller than them both.

“I got lucky in the family gene pool you know.” Jongin chuckled as he ate the last of his sandwich, balling up the wrapper and dusting off his uniform. He looked over at Tao and his face fell from the slight smile he had to an almost scowl. Tao panicked, wondering if he had done something wrong but it seemed Jongin was looking through him and not at him. He turned his head and was met with the glare from Lu Han. He gulped slightly as he glanced back at Jongin but he seemed to have already clammed back up. He mumbled something under his breath that Tao realized was a thank you for the food and turned to rest his head back onto his desk.

Tao looked back at the window but Lu Han was already gone. It made him wonder what was between the two of them to turn Jongin’s personality from friendly to cold so easily. He frowned softly and sighed. Perhaps the rest of the day won’t be as bad.

Of course, it was. Tao completely forgot the Korean language for some reason and stared at the board. It might as well had all been in archaic Latin. The end of the day came and he shut his notebook with a heavy sigh. Jongin was already moving and before Tao could open his mouth, he was packed and out the door.

“So back to that again…” Tao mused as he finished placing all his things in his bag and headed out. He had a lot of work to do, projects and homework alike to try and get through. His mother would want to hear all about his day like usual but Tao wasn’t too up to the task this time. He felt too drained, unsure of how to deal with the emotional rollercoaster he had someone found himself on.

His feet dragged on the pavement as he walked before an odd sound met his ears. It sounded like a moan but Tao wasn’t sure. He followed the sound, poking his head around a corner and had to keep a hand over his mouth to stop the sound that would have come out.

Right there, where anyone could see Lu Han had Jongin against an alley wall. Jongin looked absolutely gorgeous, eyes closed in bliss as Lu Han wrapped lips around his cock. Tanned fingers had a death grip on dyed red strands and Tao couldn’t help but imagine himself in that position. Sculpted hips moved forward, pink lips stretched thin around him as a slow tremor passed down his body and Lu Han pulled back as white spurted free from Jongin.

Tao wasn’t sure how he felt, seeing that but Lu Han turned his head, a bit of cum plastered on his cheek and Tao felt that smile burn into his memory as he ran away. He didn’t stop until he was home, face flushed red as he said a hurried hello to his mother and locked himself in his room. He dove onto his bed, burying his face into the cool sheets but the images were there in his mind’s eye. The way Jongin’s mouth had fallen open as Lu Han sucked him off. How Lu Han seemed to know Tao had been watching but what stood out the most for Tao was the sound that had met his ear. Jongin hadn’t called out Lu Han’s name when he met his end.

He had called out Tao’s.


End file.
